


【白灿】刻舟求剑

by arcticgirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticgirl/pseuds/arcticgirl





	【白灿】刻舟求剑

（0）  
“恭喜灿烈哥今天又拿了一位！”  
“哦，是你啊。”

被经纪人拥簇着走回后台的朴灿烈闻声停下了脚步，根本没有在意旁边自己经纪人皱着眉伸出阻拦他的手。

刚刚问好的小男孩赶紧凑了上来，小心翼翼的递上了准备好的三明治和饮料，夹着一张露出一点在外面的写了联系方式的小纸条。  
“请灿烈哥多吃一点，如果……随时联系我！”说完鞠一躬赶紧跑回自己的队伍里。

朴灿烈夹出纸条翻着看了看，回头问经纪人  
“他谁来着？”

（1）

保姆车上，经纪人坐在他旁边，皱着眉看着自己的手机  
“刚那个孩子还是别跟他联系了，小公司，出道半年了都没什么粉丝，跟他搭上关系对你没什么好处。”  
“交个朋友嘛，又不会怎么样”

朴灿烈刚下节目，厚厚的舞台妆还没有卸下来。为了迎合初秋的季节和歌曲年下男的氛围，他打扮的毛绒绒暖呼呼的。  
贝雷帽下面是乖乖的刘海，加上质感柔顺的姜黄色毛衫，还有一件白色的衬衫打底。cody大概还是还嫌这样不够嫩，外面给他搭的是一条牛仔背带裤。这样看起来甚至和刚才那个刚出道的小新人差不多大——要知道年初他回归的时候是机车皮裤风，下半年这么反差的可爱，这一年的朴灿烈几乎又一次把各个年龄段男男女女粉丝的心抓的牢牢地。

此刻的大明星正就着经纪人递过来的红参，吃着自己迷弟递过来的高级餐厅限定三明治。  
朴灿烈单手在聊天软件上输入纸条上的信息，刚点击发送，对方迅速就通过了申请，还发了一大长段的溢美之词，表达自己多么多么崇拜他，有空一起吃饭什么的，朴灿烈快速划过，直接点进去翻着对方的相册。

嗯，没看错，的确是自己喜欢的类型。  
虽然不是那种浓烈的美貌，柔和的五官和带着感染力的笑，一切都恰到好处。这脸蛋要是放在他们公司肯定可以有所作为，可惜咯，没……

“滋啦……”  
司机急刹车让朴灿烈的三明治差点掉在车里。

“怎么开车的！”朴灿烈吼了一声。  
“对不起对不起，刚有人闯红灯了。”

朴灿烈还在骂骂咧咧的拍打着自己的衣服，旁边一发不言的经纪人突然盯着手机开了口

“老板让你过去一趟。”

车内顿时安静

（2）  
“你跟他说什么了？”朴灿烈猛地抓起经纪人的领子

【灿烈儿要乖。】  
一条信息明晃晃的刷进朴灿烈的手机屏幕。

朴灿烈放开经纪人，转身红着眼睛看着窗外。  
经纪人赶紧清清嗓子，然后整理自己的衣领。他和朴灿烈都清楚，朴灿烈的事，根本不用他汇报什么。有时候他也挺同情朴灿烈的，虽然作为艺人完全不听自己的，脾气又倔但是……

“找个地方我先卸个妆再过去。”朴灿烈闷闷的说到，没有回头。  
对哦，老板不喜欢他浓妆的样子。  
经纪人打开手机，赶紧想找附近隐蔽保密做的好的酒店。

【直接过来吧，你今天很可爱】

朴灿烈的屏幕又亮了。

想着可能进入秋季昼夜温差大吧，虽然自己没有什么感觉，刚才路上看朴灿烈耳后有汗珠，经纪人还让司机调低了空调温度，到了地方天黑了不说，下车的时候旁边穿的明显比其他人多的朴灿烈竟然打了一个冷颤。

“你……”经纪人想说些什么，“明天的行程我会去取消的。”最终他只说了这个。  
而朴灿烈也不知道听没听见，抱着胳膊往里面走。

（3）  
“烈儿”

佣人告诉朴灿烈老板在花园，朴灿烈找了好久，直到路过一处路灯，才听到有人带着笑意唤他的昵称。  
要找的人从暗处的长椅上起身，走到朴灿烈在的路灯下，伸手揉了揉他的耳朵。

“耳朵怎么这么红？”  
边伯贤带着笑容，声音也很温柔，但是朴灿烈一点也不觉得高兴。  
“是不是发烧了？”  
边伯贤的脸上换上了一副担忧的表情，伸手摸了摸朴灿烈的额头，顺势把他往自己怀里带了带。

换了别人会被他心疼的样子击中吧，可朴灿烈只在心里哼了一声，然后嘟嘟囔囔的说到  
“还不是你干的好事？”  
“嗯？”

“故意给我吃奇怪的东西，又把我叫过来，想看我发情出丑的人不是你嘛？”朴灿烈红着脸说到。

边伯贤眼睛眯了起来，朴灿烈的脸红的样子和身体的温度的确不正常。  
这样子他见过一次，当时他们认识半年多，那段时候是灿烈热爱他的峰值，天天用那双含水带春的眸子亮闪闪的盯着自己，还不厌其烦的用话语表达爱意。  
甚至边伯贤敷衍过几次之后，开始研究些奇奇怪怪的法子表白，有时候还会弄些古怪的玩意往自己身上招呼。  
那时候还只是个小明星的朴灿烈恨不得每天下了通告就往他这里跑，自己没空他就一个人玩。要是边伯贤受不了他撩拨，恨恨地咬着牙解皮带向他走过去，他就会露出得意的笑。  
就是那个阶段，有一次他不知道从哪弄来的所谓的助兴的药，说了好几次还闹小脾气，自己也没松口同意，但是他还是偷偷背着自己吃了，在给他准备的房间里，一个人红着脸喘着哭，后面插着玩具，前面也泥泞的一摊，双眼无神，手也乱抓着。边伯贤推开门的时候，朴灿烈漂亮的男根又红又亮，还翘翘着，而他本人似乎已经失了神智，一会儿喊着疼，一会儿喊着痒，边伯贤靠近的时候，他爬都爬不起来，还伸手抓边伯贤的裆部，那场面别提又多淫乱。  
边伯贤几乎一瞬间立刻就硬了，但后来朴灿烈断断续续说着不想要了，可怎样都停不下来，鸡鸡和后面都好痛的时候，自己是怎么做的来着？

“烈儿别怕，我在呢。”

停下自己的动作，忍了又忍，只轻轻的抱住他一碰就抖的不行的身体，亲着他的发旋，然后自己亲自给他注射了一针医生送来的药，抱着哄他睡着。

这一切朴灿烈已经不知道了吧。

“怎么？被我猜中了不肯承认？”朴灿烈已经开始有点站不住，他扶着刚刚边伯贤坐着的长椅，深呼吸之后才能说一句完整的话。  
“除了你谁还会做这种事？”

“所以……你觉得”  
边伯贤转向问话的人，这时候他在亮处，而朴灿烈在暗处  
“我处处都在为难你，要你难堪，是么？”  
“不，不然呢。”朴灿烈不知道是药效发作太厉害，还是自己突然没了底气

“你觉得是就是吧”  
半晌，边伯贤的话和一片落叶一起掉在了地上。

（4）

“可以了吧…”  
“还不行哦，都要脱掉才行。”  
“这是在外面……”  
边伯贤不再说话，只是换个姿势半抬着眼皮盯着朴灿烈看。

半分钟，朴灿烈只能咬咬牙，再走到树荫下一些，把内裤也脱了下来，只剩下脚上的白袜子和球鞋。  
“阿嚏”本来天气就有点凉，再加上他体温持续升高着，终于受不住打了个喷嚏。

边伯贤冲他招招手。  
朴灿烈不情不愿的捂着下体凑过去，边伯贤摸了摸他的下巴，随后递过去两件东西——一个粉色的跳蛋，还有朴灿烈刚刚脱下的牛仔背带裤。  
“穿上吧，别感冒了。”

朴灿烈犹豫了一下，没马上伸手接。

他虽然能感觉到自己体内有股火，但是他自己知道这次不同之前那次，大概是没吃下多少，或者有了抗体。  
那次真的是自作孽，当时自己什么都不懂，为了诱惑边伯贤自己都搭了进去，大脑完全被性欲占据，整个人都变成只想要做爱的破娃娃，他甚至不记得最后发生了什么，完全失控了，那种感觉太可怕了，甚至后面几天他都不能好好勃起，排尿的时候也会觉得隐隐的痛。  
但神奇的是，他没有因为那段不愉快的经历而对性爱产生抵触情绪，反而在那段折腾之后，他变得很容易被边伯贤打开那个开关，那个能让他像换了个人一样的开关。发情的时候不管不顾，把自尊什么的都抛开，什么话都能讲，什么姿势，什么场合都可以，超出了文明认知廉耻的淫荡，更何况朴灿烈是个公众人物这要是被旁的人知道了，他也就完了。

所幸，看过他这样的人，也只有一个。就是现在面前这个向他伸手的人。

所以朴灿烈知道，边伯贤今天是要看自己“出丑”。他心里五味杂陈，当时那么不管不顾，是因为自己认定了，觉得值得。他毫无保留的爱着边伯贤，又靠着20多年来积累的自尊和自信，觉得以自己的魅力，再做到这种地步，就算是神仙也该动心了。

可边伯贤不是神仙，是魔鬼。  
他享受着朴灿烈，培育了朴灿烈，但是不肯接受他半分，那等于同时也摧毁了朴灿烈。

“我不是不爱你，是不需要一个恋人，我们就这样不好吗？”  
想到他把自己抱在怀里，插到最深的时候说出这句话，就在自己以为已经大获全胜的时候。

那个地方（边伯贤的怀里）立刻从天堂变成了地狱。

朴灿烈也不是没想过，让自己躲开他，可边伯贤却又不依不饶，逃不出他的手掌。那个人似乎非常不能理解自己为什么得不到爱情就想要离开，他觉得已经把最好的给在了自己手上，自己为什么还不满意？甚至还要离开。

那或许是别人想要的，而不是朴灿烈想要的。

到底什么时候变成这样的？  
接过了边伯贤递过来的东西，朴灿烈这样问着自己。

想走不可能，心也寒了，可笑的是。伯贤却似乎越来越喜欢自己的身体，花样和玩具不知不觉换了主人。比如这个朴灿烈正在往自己后穴塞的这个跳蛋。还有辅助的证据，比如当朴灿烈后穴很习惯的吞下那个东西的时候，边伯贤的眼神里开始混入了欢愉……就这样吧，朴灿烈想。

可能只有朴灿烈自己心里清楚，边伯贤召唤他的晚上，在他那副硬壳子下面，到底还有没有一点开心。

（5）

边伯贤伸手去帮朴灿烈穿背带裤，故意把胸前金属的扣子往朴灿烈的两点贴，冰凉的触感激的他的双乳立刻勃了起来，一声控制不住的呻吟，换来边伯贤一个有些暧昧的轻笑。  
背带牛仔裤是cody临时问品牌借的，本来就不那么合身，裤子松松垮垮的，套在衬衫和毛衫外面可能还没那么大的违和感，现在裸着穿，别提有多色情。  
朴灿烈这半年健身的效果显著，屁股练的又肉又翘，撑得后背的背带和布料一点都没贴到他的身体，留出一大片空间供人遐想。

甚至在被迫穿着这两样在室外陪边伯贤“散步”的朴灿烈明显得感觉到，在后面驱使他的边伯贤几次管不住自己假装冷漠的视线，从后侧腰的空间往里面瞟，边伯贤似乎很喜欢这种的，清纯的淫荡，半遮起来的暴露，他就是喜欢矛盾的东西。

而自己就是会因为这样的他发情。  
几乎边伯贤每瞟一眼，朴灿烈在背带裤里不争气的肉棒就抬一点头。硬质的牛仔裤磨的他那里并不好受，后穴的东西也没刺激到那种地步，但他的确一点点开始陷入状态了。

身边的这个男人，就是他的春药。

终于在随时都可能有人撞见的花园里走了快一圈，朴灿烈被已经彻底的打开了那个禁忌的开关。他只能夹着臀瓣走路，不住地收缩着自己的肠道。

再往前走就是保安室了，哪里灯火通明，还有至少3个人在站岗，朴灿烈不肯挪步子了。  
“那坐下来歇一会儿”边伯贤自顾自的用一种很惬意敞开的姿势，在旁边的长椅上坐了下来。  
“回去好不好”朴灿烈的话语已经开始软了下来。  
“可是我还没有很尽兴。”

要求的意味已经很明确了。

朴灿烈只得讨好的跨坐在边伯贤的一条腿上，顺势扶着男人的肩膀，毛茸茸的脑袋搭在自己的臂弯里。  
他控制不住的扭动着自己的腰肢，可牛仔裤的布料没能像想象中那样给他带来哪怕一丝的缓解，反而疼痛的遮掩下面欲望更加的膨胀了，扩散到他触碰到边伯贤的指节。  
朴灿烈喘了一会儿，才抬起头，用他包含欲望和苦楚的眼睛渴求着面前的男人

“给我好不好，想要……”

见边伯贤没有反应，朴灿烈咧了咧嘴巴。  
“哥哥进来好不好，我不行了。”

“我可是”

说完这三个字，边伯贤顿了好久，朴灿烈等着他的下文。  
“会给你下药的恶人，你还想要？”

边伯贤慢条斯理问这话的时候，正好一阵冷风吹过。朴灿烈不由得打了个冷颤，可体内反而更燥热了，这一阵反应让他没能立刻理解边伯贤的话语，他下意识的想问刚才边伯贤讲了什么？  
可冷风过去之后，他才好像突然又听懂了……  
可朴灿烈没有看见，在这空档之中，边伯贤的眉毛又皱更深了一点，他更不知道，自己只一秒的停顿就足以让边伯贤后悔问出口了。

干嘛要自讨无趣？不接受他的是自己，又拉着他不让走的也是自己。边伯贤正想着怎么把这场不愉快的情事斩断，谁料一双颤抖的手，环上了他的脖颈。  
随之而来的还有朴灿烈整个人的重量，最后跌过来的，是一个说不清是蹭还是撞的带着凉意的吻。

“那，那也要的，哥哥肏我吧……”

（5）  
坚定如边伯贤，被美人这么渴求也败下阵来。  
他红着眼睛把朴灿烈狠狠的压在长椅上，裤子半褪到腿根，背带被从后面卸下来，挂在朴灿烈的肩膀上，边伯贤的进攻霸道又凶猛。朴灿烈还没来的急哼出来的呻吟全部被他堵在嘴巴里，仿佛不想再听到他说一个字。

【我是恶人】  
【那也要的】  
原本在朴灿烈嘴里出来的是掩着浪劲儿小心夹杂着的真心，到边伯贤耳朵里，就全变成被欲望冲破的底线了。  
明明是自己多嘴问的，可答案还是让边伯贤阴沉了几分，他单手抓住背带把朴灿烈往后扯的时候还在想，果然让他染上“恶习”是对的，可又对自己的“英明”怎样也高兴不起来。

边伯贤从后又凶又急得冲刺着，把朴灿烈撞得都快散了，背带被边伯贤在后面勒着。龟头被压迫着摩擦，实在有些难受，

“呜呜，疼……哥哥，慢嗯……”  
“嗯？疼？哪疼啊？”  
“头儿，前面，疼……”  
边伯贤持续挺动着，用没勒住背带的那只手向前胡乱摸了一把。  
“唔”果然惹得朴灿烈一声呻吟  
“疼还这么硬？”  
“那是，哈……嗯，因为哥哥在，哥哥在肏我……”  
“肏你就这么硬啊？嗯，别夹这么用力，真骚。”  
“哥哥呃，哈……哥，肏得……啊啊啊，肏得舒服，就……嗯啊，就硬……呜呜呜，但是疼……脱了吧……”  
“脱了啊嗯，烈儿可就被看光了。嘶，烈儿真会夹，疼就疼吧，忍着点……”  
“呜呜呜，疼，要坏了……”  
“坏了正好，反正烈儿也没机会用了。”  
“呜呜呜不要坏，疼……”

边伯贤停了下来，朴灿烈下意识地自己开始自己扭腰，小范围地前后左右磨着，虽然嘴上喊着怕疼，可还是贪婪地汲取快感。边伯贤不得不拍了一下他的屁股，才让停下来，正好边伯贤也能喘口气，

“烈儿忍一下，就让它坏掉好不好？嗯？”他又开始坏心眼地一点点往后抽，仿佛要把肉棒从朴灿烈的后洞里抽出来，朴灿烈哪肯，拼命地收缩肠道不让他离开。  
“这么贪啊，那烈儿是要答应哥哥咯”  
“唔……”朴灿烈刚要说话，边伯贤又说  
“还是烈儿以后想用他去肏别人？”边伯贤一边凶狠得说着这句，一边又隔着牛仔裤狠狠地在朴灿烈的龟头上扭了一把，本来就已经被磨得又痛又痒的冠状沟又遭到这么一下，朴灿烈当即腿软的要跪下，如果不是边伯贤从后面抓着他得背带，他说不定已经倒下了。  
“呜呜呜，我……我……”  
“烈儿乖，答应哥哥，哥哥就继续……还会射在你屁股里，射得满满地。”他又换上一副哄骗的嘴脸  
“烈儿不是最喜欢被哥哥射在里面了吗？去年哥哥去后台看你那次，还在现场流出来了吧？当时烈儿脸红红的超级可爱，下来又主动来找我，是不是流出来的时候，就又发情想哥哥了？还想再来一次吧？嗯？”他从后面叼住朴灿烈的耳朵，摇着公狗腰在朴灿烈的屁股上开始小范围画圈。  
“呜呜呜，要，求求哥哥……”  
“那烈儿疼怎么办？”  
“忍着，烈儿忍着，哥哥快啊嗯……要……”  
“那要是烈儿的肉棒疼的坏掉了怎么办？”边伯贤眼看朴灿烈已经跌进全套，便开始一浅一深的抽查起来。他最知道怎么钓起朴灿烈的兴致，又不让他满足  
“啊啊啊坏……坏掉”果然朴灿烈已经完全着了道“坏掉……啊啊啊嗯哈，哥哥让，烈儿……啊，嗯啊，就坏掉……哥哥射……唔唔啊啊，射给……唔啊啊啊啊啊……”

边伯贤再一次成功的给朴灿烈的潜意识里植入了自己的教条，不能去找别人的念头在朴灿烈的意识里越来越扎根。  
边伯贤就是这样一个人，对自己和对他人都很偏执和凶狠。

但在最后的最后，朴灿烈被折磨得昏过去的时候，边伯贤也因为高潮稍微恍惚了一下。那一瞬间，仿佛有不该属于他的念头，一闪而过。

如果呢？  
如果朴灿烈不是是因为药物，或者自己的压制，还是真心地只想要自己呢？

次日，边伯贤从书房的窗户，看着大明星朴灿烈衣冠楚楚得冷着脸，矮身进入经纪人拉开的车门，忽然对那个不该存在他脑海里的问题有了一个，“应该存在”的答案。

那也还是会推开他吧……

【End】

被清过的通讯录  
再也没出现过的新人  
还有经纪人回程整理时发现多出来的，  
被老板嘱咐更换的红参。

边伯贤到底有没有心？


End file.
